Le passé du futur
by iloveharlock
Summary: Pour 2099, Hollywood prépare l'adaptation live de célèbres séries animées centrées sur un pirate borgne et balafré. Sa tête d'affiche, jusque-là inconnue du grand public, se révèle parfaite dans ce rôle. Mais tous sont loin de se douter des véritables enjeux du blockbuster en tournage ! UA
1. La star d'Hollywood

**1. La Star de Hollywood**

En quinze ans, Francis L. Zong était devenu la coqueluche du tout Hollywood.

Sa beauté froide rendaient les femmes folles, et nombreux étaient les hommes à jalouser sa chevelure aile de corbeau qui disait-on n'avait encore jamais subi de teinture.

Si l'on ajoutait à cela un physique parfait et soigneusement entretenu, une classe innée et des manières raffinées très travaillées elles, le tableau était presque complet. N'y manquait plus que les cachets démesurés octroyés quasi sans discussions, et qui ne faisaient que grossir film après film !

Dès lors, quand l'annonce avait été officielle peu avant la fin décembre 2098, son nom avait été sur toutes les lèvres quant à l'attribution du rôle principal du plus important blockbuster qui serait à venir.

Curieusement, alors que les pronostics battaient leur plein, c'était le principal intéressé qui affichait le plus de scepticisme !

- Non, Caroline, du réalisme, rectifia-t-il à l'adresse de sa rousse agent qui partageait un thé glacé sur l'une des trois terrasses arrières du corps de logis du Manoir. En plus, ce rôle ne m'intéresse pas un instant !

- Comme si la majorité des acteurs n'étaient pas dans ton cas, mon ombrageux Francis. Mais tu peux tout interpréter, tu pourrais même finir par apprécier !

La trentaine bien frappée, le petit prince de l'Amérique fit un clin d'œil à la dénommée Caroline.

- Justement, cela fait un moment que je peux m'offrir le luxe de refuser ce qui ne me fait pas bander.

- Tssst, quel langage, si tes fangirls t'entendaient ! ?

- Caro, je suis un homme, pas une icône parfaite. Et j'ai juré et ai appelé un chat un chat plus souvent qu'à mon tour. On m'adule également pour ne pas user de la langue de bois !

- D'où tes refus systématique à la prod', sans nécessairement me tenir au courant, remarqua l'agent d'Hollywood qui avait elle le privilège de s'occuper d'un seul poulain !

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Si c'est plus d'argent que tu recherches en manœuvrant ainsi… Je peux encore négocier. Je suis même certaine que je peux t'obtenir le cachet le plus faramineux qui soit depuis qu'Hollywood existe !

Francis eut un négligent haussement des épaules.

- Le fric ne me motive plus autant qu'avant, bien que je ne crache nullement dessus, j'adore bien trop le dépenser ! Et plus je le jette par les fenêtres, plus on parle de moi ! Il est indispensable de ne jamais quitter les tabloïds…

- … et de changer de compagne comme de chemise, compléta Caroline.

- La vérité à ce sujet est d'un banal ! Même mes fans purs et durs, femmes et hommes, s'y ennuieraient !

Caroline pianota sur sa tablette.

- Je vais porter ce que j'interprète comme un refus de plus à la prod'… Le casting sera donc ouvert, à tous, insista-t-elle, dès ce soir minuit ! Que puis-je invoquer comme raison de ta part ?

- C'est nécessaire ? grommela l'acteur.

- Cela atténuerait ce que désormais plus d'un qualifie d'énorme caprice, ce dont tu n'es guère coutumier au demeurant.

- Il s'agit d'adapter un dessin animé, je n'ai pas le physique. Et je ne suis pas de ces acteurs disposés à mettre sa santé en péril pour un rôle ! J'ai décroché tous les premiers trophées, toutes cérémonies confondues, sans jouer avec mon poids.

- Bien, je ferai part de ta réponse.

* * *

En pleine réunion, Caroline Gordon prit l'appel venu sur son téléphone.

- Francis met une unique condition à sa participation au projet, informa-t-elle ensuite.

- Laquelle ? firent les producteurs.

- Il veut interpréter le vilain !

- Bien, en ce cas, il reste à trouver notre tête d'affiche, conclurent-ils.


	2. Les essais d'un film de pirates

**2.**

Même si elle connaissait la réponse, Caroline Gordon posa la question à un Francis confortablement installé dans sa salle de cinéma à visionner des petits bouts de films.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Cela me semble évident : ce sont les auditions des postulants qui se sont déjà présentés pour le rôle-titre, sourit l'acteur.

Son agent s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la rangée.

- Dis donc, tu me surprendras toujours, remarqua-t-elle. Il y a un mois, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de ce projet, tu le réfutais furieusement et cavalais de toutes tes jambes. Et là, tu as fini par miser quelques billets dessus !

- Je pense que le moment était venu pour moi de m'essayer au métier de producteur, gloussa le jeune homme.

- Mais pourquoi ce projet ? Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas !

- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de fantaisie ne serait pas mal venue. Cela fait un petit moment que l'on me traite aussi de glaçon insensible au sommet de sa tour d'ivoire. Ce n'est guère flatteur à la réflexion. Jouer un méchant ne m'enfermera pas dans des limites lisses et sans surprises. Quant à d'avoir la casquette d'un des producteurs, cela me permet de maîtriser toutes les étapes du développement du projet.

- Comme d'avoir un droit d'accord ou de veto sur ton partenaire qui sera la tête d'affiche, qu'il soit connu ou non ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de t'effacer ainsi ?

Francis rit de bon cœur.

- Tu t'en doutes, Caro, je cartonne à tous les niveaux de ce film, ma part sur les goodies sera plus que conséquente et je compte sur toi pour me négocier à prix des passages pour sa promotion. Au final, le premier rôle n'en retirera que son cachet !

Caroline sourit.

- Je sais, c'est moi qui t'ai marchandé tous ces avantages !

Elle s'assombrit cependant légèrement.

- Pourtant, sur ce coup, tu ne me dis pas tout. Je dirais même que tu me dissimules l'essentiel ! Qu'y a-t-il donc derrière ce projet qui te tienne tant à cœur et t'oblige à t'y impliquer corps et âme ?

- De ce film dépend mon futur à ce qu'il semble, lâcha à contrecœur l'acteur au teint pâle et aux boucles aussi noires que ses prunelles.

- Ne sois pas si superstitieux, mon talentueux ami ! tenta de le dérider son agent. Car, à moins que tu n'enchaînes bide sur bide ou ne commence à jouer comme un pied, ta cote de bankable n'est pas près de s'effondrer ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que nous reparlions sous peu de cette idée de te produire à Broadway. Un peu de théâtre ne peut qu'asseoir à jamais tes talents de comédien !

- Excuse-moi, Caro, mais je vise désormais bien plus haut ! Ma renommée est intergalactique et j'en ai fini de faire venir à moi les réalisateurs. Je veux aller tourner chez eux, avec les acteurs d'autres civilisations, en production locaplanétaire, afin de conquérir entièrement ces publics ! La Terre, cette galaxie et celles qui constituent cet Union Galactique balbutiant, est bien trop petite pour moi. Oui, Caroline, je veux conquérir ce dit Union, et rien de tel pour cela qu'un film de pirates !

* * *

Après une longue pause pour le déjeuner, l'acteur et son agent étaient revenus dans la salle de cinéma pour poursuivre le visionnage des essais.

- Je me trompe, ou tu n'y trouves absolument pas ton bonheur ?

- Je ne me suis pas, encore, mêlé d'aller rameuter mes copains ou autres stars de notre petit monde fermé ni d'aller débusquer dans la rue de parfaits inconnus pour les amener devant une caméra réciter quelques lignes de texte ! s'amusa-t-il franchement. Deux grands noms sur l'affiche assureraient un succès immédiat. Le mien, et un tout petit nom à côté, me laisserait toute la gloire ! Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que le vilain marque davantage les esprits et qu'à plus d'une reprise il éclipse le héros trop gentillet et parfait !

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue.

- Le pirate de ce film n'a rien du héros lisse tout de blanc vêtu ! protesta-t-elle légèrement.

- Forcément, il est drapé de noir de de rouge ! s'esclaffa Francis.

Il eut une sorte de reniflement méprisant.

- Là, quand même, ils se moquent du monde : ils auditionnent même des hommes des cavernes !

Caroline dirigea son regard sur l'écran géant où se tenait effectivement un homme qui devait être jeune, quoiqu'on ne distingue pas grand-chose sous l'hirsute tignasse brune qui l'enveloppait jusqu'aux épaules.

De fait, elle laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

- Peut-être que si on l'arrangeait… ? hasarda-t-elle. Après tout, le pirate du rôle a une sacrée crinière !

- Mais bien sûr… siffla Francis. Essai suivant !

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la cabine de l'opérateur manuel en coulisses.

- Et tu me jettes cette hérésie de la nature avec les ordures ! aboya-t-il.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? jeta pour sa part Caroline.

- Quoi, tu envisages maintenant un film préhistorique ? persifla Francis.

- Disons qu'à défaut de visage, un nom sur cet épouvantail ambulant m'amuserait !

- Son nom est Aidan Wallace, renseigna dans le micro l'opérateur ciné avant d'envoyer la séquence suivante.


	3. Aidan Wallace

**3. **

Caroline Gordon haussa un sourcil contrarié.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon du tout pour ta voix !

- Je pensais pourtant avoir mon mot à dire, et ils ont choisi mon partenaire sans plus m'en référer !

- Francis, tu avais mis au panier les essais de tous ceux venus se présenter en audition ! objecta son agent. Les stars en devenir te faisaient de l'ombre, crois-moi ce gars-là ne risque pas de porter le moindre préjudice à ton orgueil !

- De là à aller me chercher le premier clochard venu…

- D'accord, il était un peu négligé, mais il est loin d'être à la rue, bien qu'il ne soit évidemment pas Sans Difficultés Financières. Une fois sa mise un peu rectifiée, il est plus que présentable. Et avis perso, il fait vraiment pas mal pour le rôle du pirate !

- Ah oui ? grinça un Francis autant de mauvaise humeur que de mauvaise foi.

Il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier puis reprit ses cent pas.

- Et je peux savoir maintenant ce qui a décidé la directrice de casting de le prendre ? aboya-t-il ensuite.

- C'est vrai que les habituelles questions/réponses n'ont guère été concluantes, admit Caroline. Il était sur la défensive, il fallait lui arracher presque les mots…

- Oui, ça j'ai vu ! siffla l'acteur. Pourquoi je l'ai viré de la sélection si vite, sinon ?

- … Mais une fois qu'on a fini par lui donner, comme à tous qui ont postulé, quelques lignes des répliques de son personnage, là il s'est littéralement transcendé ! Je dirais même qu'il a impressionné ces vieux de la vieille des castings. Et juste après, il est redevenu ce jeune homme timide et un peu méfiant qui a filé sans demandé son reste, en laissant juste le formulaire avec ses coordonnées.

- Génial, maugréa encore Francis. Et, où en est-on, à présent ?

- La dernière phase : vous allez répéter quelques scènes à deux, afin que l'on voie comment vous interagissez.

- Formi… Ce gars n'a sûrement jamais pris un cours de comédie !

Caroline eut un sourire froid et réprobateur tout à la fois.

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Il ne va pas te faire la plus petite ombre ! Quant à jouer comme un pied, on pourra compter sur Magdalena Clarke pour le mener à la trique et obtenir tout ce qui a été planifié sur son story board ! Rendez-vous à dix-sept heures au Studio 26, tu verras cet apprenti presque sous son visage de futur pirate !

* * *

Traînant des pieds, mais curieux aussi, c'était en dissimulant l'impatience qui était son sentiment premier, que Francis L. Zong s'était fait conduire au Studio 26, là où se passaient généralement les lectures de scénario, là où il avait fait ses propres débuts. Studio qui lui appartenait désormais.

- Et pour la figuration, ils en sont où ? jeta-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient et qu'il était demeuré silencieux depuis le départ de Néo Malibu.

- Ca a été un jeu d'enfant ! rit son agent. Il y a eu foule et les recruteurs de la pré-prod' n'ont eu qu'à choisir. En plus, la chance était avec nous tous, car on a eu droit à de vraies tronches de pirates, et certains cadrant même pile poil avec les personnages qu'ils étaient censés incarner. On a donc eu sans souci les deux principaux personnages secondaires : la blonde et le binoclard.

- La créature sera toujours en images de synthèse ?

- Et parfaitement identique à celle des séries animées.

Caroline descendit de la voiture dont on venait de lui ouvrir la porte, se tourna vers Francis déjà debout.

- Allez, essaye d'être un peu sympa avec cet Aidan Wallace, il doit être dans ses petits souliers de se retrouver face à une star planétaire et intergalactique ! On a besoin de lui pour le film, ne le casse pas d'entrée ?

- Mais je peux parfaitement être gentil… si je veux. Et je suis un acteur, je peux tout simuler ! rit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Je ne le sais que trop… soupira son agent en le suivant.

* * *

Les bonnes résolutions de Francis avaient fait long feu, sitôt les présentations faites et que le jeune inconnu avait marmonné quelques mots du genre « c'est un privilège de tourner avec vous et d'apprendre ».

- Aidan, un prénom irlandais. Wallace, le nom d'un rebelle écossais. Et je perçois une touche d'accent européen. Voilà qui est assez hétéroclite !

Se détournant légèrement de son futur partenaire, à la crinière toujours aussi hirsute bien que raccourcie, et qu'on avait rassis devant le miroir pour finir de la tailler, l'acteur s'était approché d'une fenêtre ouverte pour allumer une cigarette et faire se composer un numéro d'appel automatique.

- Un teint de vampire, une chevelure de jais que n'aurait pas renié un natif de ce continent, une goutte de sang asiatique comme l'indique votre patronyme. Lequel de nous deux est le plus un produit mixé ? glissa doucement mais sûrement le dénommé Aidan.

Francis esquissa un sourire.

- Je te rappelle, Fenril fit-il en mettant fin prématurément à sa communication.

- Fenril, un prénom nordique. Quelqu'un de votre famille ? reprit le jeune homme brun alors qu'on achevait de discipliner sa crinière.

- Mon jumeau. Il est concepteur graphique. Il s'occupera des méchas du film en l'occurrence.

Mais ce fut Caroline qui esquissa un plus grand sourire encore quand Aidan leur fit face, le visage relativement dégagé, aux traits parfaits, les lèvres au pli légèrement moqueur.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il collait parfaitement au personnage ! murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son poulain.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil droit ? s'enquit Francis.

- Un accident, il y a longtemps.

Le sourire de l'acteur s'accentua à son tour.

- Faudra voir avec le costume, mais ça le fera plutôt sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia _!

* * *

Après la rencontre en demi-teinte, Aidan avait rejoint en banlieue le pavillon loué à la semaine avec ses deux autres colocataires.

- Tu es rentré tard, je commençais à m'inquiéter, fit une jeune femme blonde aux grands yeux de biche.

- Je me suis encore perdu dans ces fichus transports !

- Alors, capitaine, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Le tournage commencera bien au jour prévu, renseigna le grand brun à l'adresse du courtaud binoclard Il va falloir désormais être encore plus prudents, et attendre le moment propice !

- Ce Fenril S. Zong, il est toujours de la partie ? insista celle qui se faisait appeler Kay Yagher.

- Et il ne fait nul doute que sa réplique de l'_Arcadia_ sera parfaite. Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur le budget, ce cuirassé volera, lui.

Aidan serra les poings.

- Encore un peu de patience, de beaucoup de prudence, et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous !

- Tu vas y arriver, assura Kay avec un sourire confiant.

Aidan ne put retenir un rire.

- J'interprète mon propre rôle, où donc pourrait donc être la difficulté ? ! Sinon, pourquoi donc me serais-je engagé dans une telle galère, si loin de mes points de repères habituels ? C'était bien plus confortable d'être mort !

- Sois bien sur tes gardes malgré tout, capitaine Albator, insista Yul en rajustant ses lunettes rondes.


	4. Comment tout a commencé

**4.**

Son seul réacteur en état de fonctionner, crachotant encore touché par un énième tir, l'_Arcadia_ vibra de la proue à la poupe.

- On ne va pas s'en sortir, capitaine ! hurla Yattaran. Plusieurs niveaux dépressurisent… Nous avons perdu près de dix Marins !

Les frappes des Illumidas sont bien supérieures à la normale, ils nous ont piégés. Ils veulent nous réduire à l'état de poussière cosmique… On ne peut pas réussir, cette fois ! jeta à son tour Kei, depuis sa console.

- Il faut fuir ou se laisser achever… Leurs nouveaux boucliers continueront d'absorber nos tirs, encore et encore, s'en nourrir, sans que nous puissions leur faire le moindre mal ! glapit Toshiro depuis la colonne d'Ordinateur qui était son petit sanctuaire au cœur même de l'_Arcadia_. Ils ont bien préparé leur revanche et nous n'y pouvons rien !

- Si, une chose, Toshy…

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, Albator. Nous ne pouvons pas nous y résoudre ! protesta le Grand Ordinateur. Tu ne nous as pas menés d'un confins à l'autre de la mer d'étoiles pour que tout s'arrête dans la fournaise de soleils triplés où nous allons finir en l'absence de moyens de propulsion… ? Sauf si…

Albator eut un soupir.

- Et ce « si » est notre seule chance.

- Non, j'ai extrapolé toutes les statistiques. Même en le faisant, nous ne survivrons pas.

- Nous ne le saurons que si nous essayons. C'est parti : Kei, Yatt', on y va ! Nous devons être à trois, synchronisés, pour diriger le cœur d'énergie du vaisseau sur le Grand Ordinateur qui le relayera aux systèmes encore opérationnels.

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Son cœur d'énergie libéré, il ne réanima de fait pas les réacteurs à l'agonie, les flux résiduels incontrôlés désormais de se propagèrent dans toutes les coursives, sur tous les ponts.

Et, à surcharge maximale, l'_Arcadia_ implosa.

* * *

- Là, on est tous morts ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Partis dans un sublime éclair. Toute légende a une fin et celle-là a quelque chose dont on parlera longtemps encore.

- Génial… Mais comme j'ai toujours vécu au jour le jour, une légende éternelle ne m'intéresse pas un instant ! Vous êtes toujours là pour m'accueillir, Déesse.

- Tu es venu un jour sur ma planète car tu recherchais celle idéale. Mais tu es reparti. Je t'ai toujours suivi, de loin, sans jamais te quitter. Je ne pensais pas récupérer un jour ton âme, pas si tôt en tous cas.

- J'aurais plutôt parié mon drapeau noir sur le fait que je finirais dans les tourments… Mais, comme je ne pensais pas non plus qu'après la pâtée mise les Illumidas ramènent jamais un jour leur fraise… Oui, je crois que je m'étais fait à une éternité dans des enfers, quels qu'ils soient !

La resplendissante Déesse d'Or d'un monde parfait tourna autour du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ dont la tenue noir et sang contrastait avec l'aura de lumière de son interlocutrice.

- C'est toujours possible… Mais tu peux encore réécrire le quotidien immédiat et écrire le futur.

Le grand pirate balafré eut une mimique d'incrédulité mais surtout d'ironie infinie !

- Vous faites rédiger des mémoires millénaires, Déesse ? Vous copiez les phrases bateau de notre monde d'Humains ?

- J'essayais juste d'user d'un langage compréhensible et pas trop obscur.

Albator fronça un sourcil interrogatif.

- Vous pourriez vraiment modifier ce qui vient d'arriver ? La perte de mon cuirassé et la mort de tous ceux qui s'étaient engagés en confiance sous ma bannière ?

La Déesse d'Or et d'espoir inclina positivement sa tête altière.

- Je peux t'y aider, mais le véritable exploit te revient entièrement. Il te faut remettre en état l'_Arcadia_, reprendre cette dernière bataille et la gagner, ainsi et seulement ainsi ton futur pourra reprendre.

- Mais, comment ?

- Tu as des amis, dans cette vie et dans d'autres… A toi de t'en souvenir et qu'ils t'aident ! Tu as le temps pour réfléchir, toute l'éternité, quelque part !

- Merci, Déesse, fit Albator, touché et l'espoir renaissant dans son cœur.

* * *

Kei Yuki, devenue Kay Yagher, fit se relever les stores du séjour du pavillon, ce qui donna à tous vue sur les tours de Los Angeles, au loin, dans la brume matinale.

- Tu es certain qu'il est là, cet autre _Arcadia_, et que nous y trouverons le cœur d'énergie indispensable pour réactiver le nôtre ?

- C'est ce que l'Histoire dit ! A nous de le localiser, de nous en approcher et de réussir ! gronda sourdement Albator.

- Comment on fait ? s'enquit Yattaran qui lui avait opté pour le seul prénom de Yul.

- Avec les grands titres de la presse ciné, glissa Kay.

- Et en utilisant les contacts noués au fil des décennies par la famille de Wataru Wallace… Grâce à lui, à son entremise dans cette histoire, grâce et à eux, nous pouvons justifier notre présence ici.

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ eut une mimique dubitative.

- Nous avons une seconde chance, nous avons remonté le temps en ce sens, ça suffira, capitaine ?

- Il le faudra bien, gronda Albator. Pour eux, tous, je suis désormais Aidan Wallace, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Et pour commencer, nous allons tous les trois montrer à ces pantins de scène ce que sont de véritables pirates !

- Tout en douceur, capitaine, tout en douceur ! pria Kay.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est bien mon style ! gloussa le grand pirate qui, étonnamment, n'affichait plus aucune balafre en travers de la joue.


	5. Les aléas de la célébrité

**5.**

- Ca me gonfle à un point !

- Tiens, je croyais que cela aurait dû être une simple partie de plaisir : ton rôle, l'œil ténébreux, peu de mots dans tes dialogues et surtout envoyer bouler tout le monde ! ?

- Hilarant, Kei… Je les balayerais bien effectivement de mon gravity saber s'il n'était en toc !

- Comme tu m'étonnes. Encore heureux pour le taux de mortalité que tu ne portes que les armes de leur Armurerie de pacotille ! Sinon, hormis que tes journées sont longues et que tu as bien peu à faire, où est le souci ?

La blonde seconde d'un _Arcadia_ d'un futur à venir supporta comme à l'habitude la mine agacée de son capitaine.

- Je m'emmerde comme un rat mort !

- Hum si j'en crois les rapports de coulisses d'un film, c'est généralement le cas, non ?

* * *

Heatty Baker allongea au maximum son cou d'oie décharnée.

- Si vous comptez loger encore à plusieurs, il faudra que j'augmente le loyer !

- Notre ami ne fait que passer, gronda un grand brun borgne, lui calant dans la main le loyer hebdomadaire avant de claquer la porte au nez de la curieuse !

Il revint vers ledit visiteur.

- Tu peux me confirmer ton avis, Doc ?

- Oui, capitaine. Ce laser à effet temporaire que j'ai utilisé, alimenté par quelques onces de l'énergie de la Déesse, continuera à masquer totalement ta balafre. Il aurait été par trop puéril de tenter de la dissimuler sous du maquillage : vous avez affaire à des pros en ce domaine, ils auraient de suite flairé la supercherie, nous ne sommes pas dans une fiction animée lisse et bienpensante où le héros arborerait un brushing impeccable!

- Mais si je reste trop longtemps ici, elle va réapparaître, de façon naturelle ?

- Evidemment. Cette cicatrice fait partie intégrante de toi. Elle sera là jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de prononcer certains mots, remarqua Albator. J'ai déjà assez de mal à gérer ce quotidien insipide au possible !

Le médecin chauve eut à son tour un sourire assez ironique à l'égard de son capitaine.

- Pas d'armadas ennemies signalées trop près, personne ne te dire dessus et tu n'as pas toutes les polices aux miches. C'est vrai que cette vie est terriblement déprimante pour toi !

- Que veux-tu, Doc, j'ai besoin de plus de sensations qu'un « action » suivi d'un « coupez » après avoir à peine eu le temps de bouger quasi ! ? Un mois que ça dure et il n'est toujours pas prévu au planning que leur _Arcadia_ entre dans le jeu, c'est le cas de le dire ! Et pour clôturer ce tableau bien peu folichon, comme je le redoutais je n'ai aucune scène avec ce Zong, et donc pas une possibilité jusqu'ici d'approcher son frère ! Il a créé cet _Arcadia_, nous avons besoin de lui pour connaître toutes les différences avec le nôtre et ne pas perdre de temps précieux le moment venu pour le pirater !

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, dans ces phases-là de ton plan, capitaine. Mais, pour une fois, il se pourrait que je n'aie pas à te récupérer en petites pièces pour te rafistoler !

- De plus en plus persifleur, toi. On dirait que dans ces vêtements civils je n'impressionne plus personne et qu'on se paie ma fiole à longueur de temps !

Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ eut, à nouveau, un petit rire.

- Que c'est triste, capitaine : tu es un simple jeune homme de trente ans presque sans soucis et sans ennemis décidés à te faire la peau. Non, sans aucune réflexion, je ne te plaindrai pas ! Sans compter qu'il est bien possible qu'on te poursuive, à cette époque, pour bien d'autres raisons !

- Pardon ?

- Je crois que tu vas le découvrir sous peu, capitaine !

* * *

Déposé aux studios bien avant que l'aube ne se lève, cela avait été avec des pieds de plomb qu'Albator s'était dirigé vers sa loge, en avait ouvert grand la porte bien avant que l'assistante et le garde du corps dévolu à sa personne ne le rejoignent.

- C'est quoi, ça ? ! glapit-t-il en se figeant sur le seuil, désignant les courriers qui envahissaient l'espace de la caravane.

- Le courrier des fans ! renseigna son assistante à la crinière blond vénitien.

- Des fans ? De qui ?

- De vous, belle gueule ! Et il n'y a pas que cette boîte, il y en a d'autre dans le pick-up la qui viendra tout à l'heure ! se réjouit l'assistante.

- Mais le tournage est sécurisé, secret ! vitupéra le grand brun borgne. Je ne l'ai accepté presque pour ces conditions de confidentialité !

- Comme si un débutant pouvait imposer ses conditions… Et il n'y a rien de tel qu'un tournage énigmatique pour affoler toutes les curiosités et dès lors toutes les fuites possibles ! Je peux t'assurer, Aidan, que les photos volées en plateaux sont en train d'affoler la planète et le cœur des fangirls.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tous les fans de ton personnage redoutaient le choix d'un interprète qui n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de leurs immenses attentes. Et que là, non seulement tu fais l'unanimité, mais ils sont fous de ce qu'ils découvrent !

« Tu m'étonnes, je suis celui qu'ils rêvent depuis des décennies. En revanche, j'ai beau être moi, je ne dois quand même leur paraître n'être qu'un acteur inconnu il y a seulement quelques semaines ! ».

Albator prit une bonne inspiration.

- Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ?

- Elles vont débarquer et être raides dingues de toi !

- Formi… Il y a quoi d'autre de prévu, pour ce jour ?

- Aucune modification au programme : du dialogue dans le décor de l'appartement du château arrière, je te donnerai la réplique pour les phrases de la créature Jurassienne.

- Quand l'_Arcadia_ sera-t-il là, pour le tournage dans l'espace ?

- Demain !

Et là, la sexagénaire assistante ne comprit rien au sourire éblouissant de son interlocuteur qui partit alors pour l'incontournable séance de maquillage.

* * *

En chemin, le grand brun borgne prit l'appel venu sur son téléphone.

- Oui ?

- Will Wallace, je pourrai venir vous voir ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des infos toutes fraîches : elles débarquent !

- Qui ?

- Les fangirls françaises !


	6. Plus vrai que nature

**6.**

Fenril S. Zong avait arpenté l'immense plateforme sur laquelle avait été recréée la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_. Elle paraissait composée d'une seule pièce, mais elle était en réalité constituée de parties toutes mobiles justement afin de permettre tous les angles de prises de vue possibles et les systèmes coulissants sur lesquels elle reposait pouvaient également la faire basculer à la verticale.

- Évidemment, sur le cuirassé grandeur nature qui est au dock de tournage en orbite, la gestion des actions sera bien plus limitée. En revanche, ce sera vraiment du réel, commenta-t-il à l'adresse de son jumeau. Les maquettistes ont fait du bon boulot.

- Ils avaient surtout des plans et des directives précises et parfaites, sourit Francis.

- Flatteur, va ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur les Méchas de ce film !

Il ôta ses lunettes pour en essuyer délicatement les verres fumés.

- Le tournage n'était pas censé être confidentiel ?

- C'était l'intention des studios, mais il n'y a rien de tel qu'un tournage secret pour conduire à toutes les fuites possibles ! Ce qui explique que le merchandising prévu a été considérablement avancé sur les prévisions et que le marché soit envahi par des goodies qui s'arrachent…

Fenril ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Et sans doute pour la première fois de ta carrière, aucune à ton effigie ! Tout est centré sur ton partenaire, encore inconnu il y a seulement quelques semaines !

- Faut quand même reconnaître qu'il est plus que rentré dans la peau de son personnage, reprit Francis alors que dans sa tenue noire de pirate, Aidan écoutait les instructions de la réalisatrice.

- Je dirais que s'en est troublant, ajouta son jumeau. Ce Wallace est tout simplement parfait et les fans ne s'y sont pas trompés en le plébiscitant. Tu t'es fait totalement éclipser et voler la vedette !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

* * *

Kei eut un petit rire.

- Alors, c'est passé à la vitesse supérieure ?

- Vraiment très drôle, grogna de fait le grand brun balafré qui lui faisait face. Il faut absolument que nous cavalions avant tout ce cirque ! Ces interviews et séances photos en costume n'étaient absolument pas prévus, à la base. On devait être loin, dans le temps et l'espace, au moment de la promo du film !

La blonde jeune femme continua de glousser.

- Tu n'auras qu'à faire ta tête des mauvais jours, ça devrait les décourager, un peu.

- Tu parles, c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit ! râla encore Albator.

- Logique, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ton sens de l'humour que tu es réputé, capitaine ! lança Yattaran. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que la prod' et les fans pouvaient rêver de mieux pour leur héros ?

- Évidemment, s'ils réalisaient que leur perso de fiction chéri existe bel et bien, ils en resteraient sur le cul !

- Ce sera pour demain, alors ? reprit Kei, sérieuse.

- Ne nous emballons surtout pas. Ce n'est pas parce que nous poserons les pieds sur leur réplique à taille réelle de l'_Arcadia_ que nos soucis seront résolus, temporisa Albator. On ne pourra toujours pas se déplacer à notre guise et il semble assez logique que certaines parties même nous seront interdites, dont celle qui nous intéresse, justement ! Il faudra que nous emballions tous les trois les scènes à mettre en boîte et revenir quand tout sera fermé ! Et il faut impérativement que ce cœur d'énergie soit compatible sinon nous aurons fait ce voyage pour rien ! Nous aurons d'ailleurs à faire ce soir le point sur notre séjour avec Wesley Wallace.

- Nous ferons comme tu voudras, capitaine, assura Yattaran. Et je partage ton point de vue : qu'est-ce que ça gonfle de ne rien faire !

Après avoir frappé à la porte de la loge, l'assistante entra.

- Ils t'attendent sur le plateau, Aidan.

- J'arrive.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres personnes présentes.

- Kay et Yul, vous aurez votre scène en début d'après-midi, comme prévu.

Sans aucun commentaire, dans l'envol de sa cape noire doublée de rouge, Albator quitta la loge.


	7. Une lueur dans la nuit

Une lueur dans la nuit7.

De façon troublante, Wesley Wallace affichait une ressemblance certaine avec celui à qui il venait rendre visite.

- Et vous dites qu'il en est de même pour mon lointain descendant, Wataru ?

- Oui. Il semble qu'à un moment où à un autre nos lignées se soient croisées, à plus d'une reprise.

- En tout cas, bien que tout l'accrédite, je continue à avoir du mal à croire à la réalité de votre histoire.

- Si vous pensez que ça m'amuse, grinça Albator en revenant dans le salon.

- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, on dirait que vous atteignez le but de votre séjour obligé ici ?

- Nous allons effectivement, d'ici quelques heures, nous rendre à bord de cet _Arcadia_. A partir de ce que nous découvrirons, nous pourrons établir notre plan pour rentrer chez nous.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura un moyen pour que je sache que ce voyage se sera bien terminé ? interrogea Wesley.

- Nous ferons comme lorsque Wataru a pris contact avec vous. Le Galaxy Express nous escortera à l'une des stations relais interdimensionnelles de la SDF.

Wesley Wallace ne put retenir un petit sourire.

- Vous parlez d'envoyer des messages à travers le temps et l'espace, comme si nous nous allions au cybercafé du coin !

- Il s'agit effectivement d'une pratique très courante, remarque Albator.

Il fronça le sourcil.

- Francis Zong a eu un surprenant revirement de position concernant ce projet et sa participation. Cela fait un moment que je me demande si son descendant n'a pas usé du même procédé pour l'avertir !

- C'est un acteur. Je vois mal en quoi, hormis tourner dans un film de pirates, il pourrait avoir des liens avec votre monde…

- Si, je vous assure, il y a lien étroit entre lui et moi, gronda le grand brun balafré.

- Enfin, au moins, vous ne vous entretuez pas, c'est le principal ! Bon, si vous avez à faire cette nuit, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien et introduire dès demain la demande de prolongation de l'autorisation de séjour sur le territoire.

- Merci à vous.

- Puisque nous sommes censés être cousins, c'est normal, assura Wesley avec un clin d'œil complice. Je m'occuperai en même temps des visas touristiques de vos deux amis.

- Vivement que tout ce cirque prenne fin, marmonna encore Albator.

Après avoir récupéré les spacewolfs dissimulés et camouflés hors de la ville, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et ses deux adjoints avaient rejoint l'orbite de la Terre et s'étaient dirigés vers la réplique de leur cuirassé.

- A quelques séquelles de combats près, ils ont réalisé du bel ouvrage, commenta Kei. Je crois que j'aurais pu m'y méprendre !

- Voilà bien pourquoi les Archives du Temps ont renseigné ces coordonnées comme solution à notre problème, ajouta Yattaran. Il nous fallait impérativement un cuirassé en parfait état.

- Silence radio, intima Albator. Il faut finaliser notre approche sans alerter les satellites et envoyer le code d'accès sans déclencher les alarmes. Il ne reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le programme de Toshiro fonctionne comme dans ses simulations !

Quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvant non sans une certaine émotion des lieux bien familiers, les trois pirates se dirigèrent vers la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_, pièce maîtresse du film.

- Je me suis connecté, renseigna Toshiro dans leurs oreillettes. Je vais enfin pouvoir analyser ce vaisseau. Patientez un peu et je pourrai bientôt vous donner mes conclusions.

En attendant que son ami reprenne le contact, Albator s'était rendu sur une passerelle rendue elle aussi de façon extrêmement fidèle.

- Il est grand temps que nous regagnions nos véritables pénates, le réalisme de ces décors comme sérieusement à me faire déprimer !

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'espace.

- Et la mer d'étoiles me manque vraiment trop !

- Albator, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, prévint Toshiro.

- Je t'écoute.

- La bonne c'est que le cœur d'énergie de ce cuirassé réactivera bien le nôtre. La mauvaise c'est qu'il faudra opérer en parfaite synchronisation, et donc au vu et su de tous !

- Aucune importance, à ce moment, notre secret aura volé en éclats, ce sera même assez amusant d'agir au grand jour !

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, approuva son ami. Je prépare tout afin que tu puisses agir le moment venu.

Et Albator eut un franc sourire, le premier depuis très longtemps !


	8. Le pirate et les fangirls

**Le pirate et les fangirls**

Comme si de rien n'était, et même si cela avait été avec des pieds de plomb, le véritable capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était revenu aux studios où se tournait son passé pourtant encore à venir pour ceux de 2099.

Mais la surprise annoncée d'entrée l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur pour toute la longue journée !

- Des quoi ? !

- Des fangirls ! répéta patiemment son assistante. Je t'ai déjà dit que ton interprétation de ce personnage avait fait une quasi-unanimité auprès de tous les fans, qu'ils soient filles ou garçons ! Et en pré-promo, la prod' a décidé d'une rencontre avec ces femmes. Certaines ont fait un long voyage pour venir ici !

- Mais le tournage est confidentiel ! protesta en vain le pirate balafré déjà en costume. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? grinça-t-il.

- Toute une bande de françaises a débarqué, elles t'attendent. Et je ne te cache pas qu'elles sont déchaînées. Il y en a même une qui est venue avec des photos des saynètes qu'elle compte monter avec les poupées à ton effigie qui vient de sortir !

- Misère… Comment je vais bien pouvoir me concentrer sur les bouts de scène à tourner ?

- Des dizaines de filles folles de toi, il y a pire comme perspectives pour agrémenter le temps !

- « agrémenter » ? répéta Albator, lugubre.

- Et elles sont en liberté ? reprit-il alors qu'il approchait de la grande salle de bal de décor où ses fans féminines, pour l'immense majorité, l'attendaient !

- Bien sûr, sourit son assistante. Mais on a quand même tenté de les canaliser, sinon cela aurait été une déferlante.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, grogna Albator qui ne plaisantait nullement !

- Profites-en, Aidan, jeta Francis, cela pourrait ne jamais plus se reproduire !

- Crois-moi, c'est mon souhait le plus cher ! rétorqua sèchement le grand pirate balafré.

- Et je t'assure que tu changeras d'avis après ton premier bain de foule, assura le monstre sacré d'Hollywood avec un sourire qui atténuait un peu l'ironie de sa première phrase. Profites-en. Et ces femmes ne se sont pas trompées : tu incarnes parfaitement le pirate dont elles rêvent !

- J'essaye d'être le plus naturel possible, rétorqua Albator avec une raillerie pure pour sa part, mais que ne pouvait « savourer » son partenaire de tournage.

- Sois rassuré, insista son assistante. On a tout prévu pour ta sécurité. Et seules quelques-unes auront accès aux plateaux et aux séances photos ensuite.

- Et quand est-ce que je fais mon boulot ? ironisa encore Albator.

- Rien de tel qu'un tournage de nuit, une seule prise, de nuit, dans l'espace. En revanche, effectivement, tout le reste de la semaine est bloqué pour le tournage sur notre _Arcadia_.

- Voilà qui m'ira parfaitement !

- Rien que les techniciens, acteurs et figurants, évidemment que ça te conviendra, ombrageux garnement !

Prenant une bonne inspiration, et bien qu'il sache que le service d'ordre des studios s'était préparé, privé de ses armes fétiches, Albator ne se sentait nullement à son aise – presqu'au bord de la panique – à quelques secondes de l'ouverture des portes de la salle derrière lesquelles il percevait clairement les hurlements desdites fangirls !

Maquilleuse et costumière opérèrent leurs ultimes retouches avant qu'il ne soit lâché dans la cage aux lionnes qui hurlèrent, se précipitèrent droit sur lui, les flashes des appareils photos aveuglant son unique œil valide.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il était le héros de leur cœur, et encore plus qu'aucune aurait pu l'imaginer, il n'aurait pas été bien loin de glapir pour une téléportation d'extraction en urgence, soit de fuir piteusement, soit encore d'avoir face à lui les armadas réunies des flottes de défense des mondes libres et des Illumidas !

* * *

Mais sorti par des moyens bien plus simples de la foule des fangirls qui s'étaient encore plus extasiées à le découvrir en chair et en os, Albator avait fini par retrouver sa loge.

- Heureux d'être un sex symbol, capitaine ? rit franchement Kei.

- Je me demande vraiment d'où viennent les légendes urbaines et galactopolaines sur le bonheur d'être une méga star après tout le monde court après ! ? Un cuirassé et quarante membres d'équipe sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin !

- Asocial ! s'amusa encore la blonde jeune femme.

- Possible, admit le grand brun balafré. Ça ne me déplaît pas, ou plutôt ce quotidien me va parfaitement, rectifia-t-il.

- Elles ont, un peu, lacéré ton costume, remarqua Yattaran.

- Un bout de tissu en guise de trophée, elles sont vraiment…

- … raides dingues de toi ! Tu es leur idole ! compléta le binoclard au t-shirt rayé.

Kei éclata de rire, mais avec plus d'émotion que de moquerie, agitant les photos qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Cette jeune femme a beaucoup d'imagination, et d'indéniables talents de bricolage, tu as vu ce lit en forme de cœur, un miroir au-dessus, avec toi mis en scène avec d'autres figurines ? C'est un très bel hommage et superbement réalisé !

- Oui, elle y a mis tout son cœur. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une nuée de groupies dans mon sillage alors que nous nous apprêtons à mettre en place l'ultime et même unique phase du plan pour lequel nous avons effectué ce voyage ! reprit Albator en ôtant son costume effectivement bien mis à mal par son passage au plus près des mains de ses admiratrices.

Les joues de Kei devinrent écarlates devant son capitaine, presque nu, qui filait vers la salle de bain, la peau marquée de griffures plus ou moins profondes, voire même de suçons quand il n'avait pas pris garde à certains « assauts ».

Sur le seuil de la pièce d'eau, Albator se retourna, ce qui aurait pu la faire clignoter rouge sang si elle avait eu une ascendance Jurassienne !

- Nous passerons une journée de tournage sur leur _Arcadia_, en repérages. Le second jour, nous agirons, soyez prêts !

- A tes ordres !

La prunelle marron d'Albator étincela.

- Et pour notre jour d'action, apportez-moi mes vraies armes !

- Oui, capitaine.


	9. Quand les masques tombent

**Quand les masques tombent**

Trois des équipes de tournage s'étaient rendues à l'immense complexe cinématographique spatial où devaient se dérouler les prises de vue à échelle réelle. Une régie flambant neuve était en parfait état de marche et les techniciens y avaient tout de suite retrouvé leurs marques.

Même s'il n'avait pas de scènes en commun avec la tête d'affiche, Francis L. Zong avait fait le déplacement et s'était installé dans l'appartement qui lui avait été alloué.

- Tu pourras tout suivre depuis la Régie, avait promis la réalisatrice.

- Je vais m'y installer confortablement quand tu donneras le signal de l'action.

La star sourit.

- Je suis curieux de voir comment Aidan va rendre en milieu presque réel. Je dois reconnaître qu'il était déjà impressionnant au sol, il pourrait encore prendre une autre dimension ces jours à venir. J'ai vraiment intérêt à espérer que ce rôle lui colle à la peau pour qu'il n'en retrouve plus aucun autre sinon il pourrait vraiment me faire de l'ombre !

- Il est effectivement trop l'homme d'un seul rôle ! Mais il y est phénoménal !

Kei esquissa un léger sourire. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver un contraste assez surprenant entre un pirate tout de noir vêtu et armé jusqu'aux dents, tenant délicatement dans sa main gantée une fragile tasse en porcelaine et savourant à lentes gorgées son café chaud.

Mais ensuite, elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

- Nous passons vraiment à l'action, dès le premier jour ? Sans rien connaître de ce cuirassé de pacotille ?

- Un cuirassé qui est la réplique du nôtre, dans les principaux détails, intervint Yattaran.

- Et qui selon l'analyse de Toshiro, répondra comme le nôtre, répondit Albator. Le moment venu, Toshiro piratera ce système pour nous en donner le contrôle et je pourrai manœuvrer selon ses directives. Oui, nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance, et il faut prendre ceux de ce tournage au total dépourvu, sans qu'ils puissent se reprendre. Et nous devrons filer aussitôt sans qu'on puisse nous tracer !

- A tes ordres !

Yattaran tritura un moment son bandana avant de le nouer sur sa tête.

- Une question, capitaine : saurons-nous le fin mot de l'histoire quant à ces Zong ? Sauront-ils pour leur rôle dans notre futur ?

- Il est bien possible qu'il faille mettre cartes sur table… Avec le nouveau cœur d'énergie, nous contrôlerons les spirales du temps, nous pourrons nous déplacer comme nous le souhaitons et non plus sans subir… Mais pour réécrire notre futur depuis ce passé, il nous faut réussir !

* * *

Se retrouver à la barre en bois d'un _Arcadia_, même si ce n'était pas entièrement le sien, provoquait d'intenses émotions au grand pirate balafré qui ne jouait désormais plus son propre rôle, plus déterminé que jamais !

Il eut un regard pour ceux qui se trouvaient sur le plateau, des figurants ainsi que ses deux seconds de toujours : Kei et Yattaran. Il eut une légère inclinaison de la tête à leur intention.

En Régie, en compagnie de Francis, la réalisatrice supervisait tout depuis les écrans et via son oreillette.

Elle se brancha sur la fréquence d'une des équipes de techniciens.

- Activez notre grand jouet, il se réveille maintenant. Il a sa programmation, mais soyez prêts à rectifier si la moindre défaillance se présentait.

En écho à une réponse positive, elle déballa un chewing-gum et le fourra en bouche, pour se détendre de la tension qui l'habitait alors que le film prenait en cet instant une autre ampleur !

- Soyez en position, c'est parti. Silence en coulisses, et action ! jeta-t-elle dans son micro !

Mais après les premières évolutions de l'_Arcadia_ du film, Albator avait quitté sa marque sur la passerelle pour se diriger vers la position surélevée où se trouvait la barre, s'en était saisie, tous trop stupéfaits que pour réagir ou agir !

- Aidan, que fais-tu ? glapit la réalisatrice depuis la Régie.

- Cela se voit : je pirate ce cuirassé, je m'en empare !

- Mais… C'est un très beau jouet, soit, mais il ne te mènera nulle part !

- Aucune importance, sourit le grand pirate balafré, j'ai mon propre _Arcadia_, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Et sous les regards ébahis de tous, un autre cuirassé vert battant pavillon pirate se matérialisa soudain !


	10. Un pirate en action

**Un pirate en action**

Ignorant totalement les autres personnes présentent sur le plateau, et qui demeuraient toujours pétrifiées, Albator se tourna vers Kei et Yattaran.

- Allez-y, vous devez vous synchroniser avec Toshiro pour téléporter le cœur d'énergie dans notre salle des machines. Moi, je m'occupe de nous amener à notre position pour le transfert !

- A tes ordres, capitaine !

Le service de sécurité se mobilisant à présent contre ceux que jusque-là il avait protégés, des gardes s'étaient dirigés vers la passerelle.

Tirant son gravity saber, Albator fit sauter les claviers de contrôle des portes du couloir dès que ses deux lieutenants se soient rués dans l'ascenseur.

Il se tourna vers les techniciens du plateau.

- Il vaudrait mieux rester là où vous êtes et ne pas me gêner, leur intima-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à devoir vous faire du mal ! J'ai mes propres projets, depuis le premier jour et c'est celui où je les mets en application !

La réalisatrice avait appelé les opérateurs aux effets spéciaux.

- On avait des explosifs sur ces claviers ?

- Non. Il les a bel et bien dégommés, à une sacrée distance et avec des lasers qui n'avaient rien de factices ! Mon équipe et moi avons planifié chaque impact de tirs puisque ce Wallace a prétendu ne pas savoir manier d'armes !

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a travesti la vérité sur bien des points, gronda la réalisatrice.

Elle se tourna vers son unique star du film.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Francis se racla la gorge.

- Je crois que… c'est réel… Mais ça n'explique pas qui est ce gars ! Et il est en train de piquer l'_Arcadia_. La prod' ne va pas apprécier.

- Les satellites militaires sont en train de pivoter, intervint le responsable de la sécurité des studios spatiaux. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut l'autre _Arcadia_ mais vaut mieux ne pas lui laisser le temps de nous le démontrer. Il y a tous ces civils du tournage à bord du nôtre, il faut les protéger et les récupérer !

La blonde réalisatrice reporta son attention sur les moniteurs lui renvoyant les images de la passerelle là où les caméras continuaient de tourner.

- Il fait assez illusion pour ce qui est de barrer, reprit-elle. L'_Arcadia_ suit sa programmation ?

- Non, nous n'avons plus accès aux systèmes, on a été piratés ! Notre _Arcadia_ est uniquement guidé par Wallace. Et j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il sait ce qu'il fait sinon il y a un moment qu'il aurait percuté une des structures du studio ! En revanche, je me demande bien où il veut en venir…

* * *

- Albator, qu'est-ce que je fais avec les satellites militaires qui tentent de nous verrouiller ?

- Je n'aime pas les militaires mais ceux-là n'ont rien à voir dans notre guerre. Ils feraient bien de ne pas s'en mêler ! Vise les tourelles de leurs canons mais n'endommage pas les zones de vie !

- Très bien. Quant à toi, il va te falloir manœuvrer aux centimètres près, tu as reçu les dernières coordonnées.

- Je suis prêt.

Le grand pirate balafré esquissa un sourire.

- C'est toi qui n'es pas là où tu devrais ! remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai les tourelles armées des satellites ciblées, je tire puis je reprends ma position pour le transfert. Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de dommages ?

- Ils n'étaient pas préparés à nous recevoir, la surprise joue pour nous, mais nous ne disposons que d'une faible marge de temps !

- Comme si je l'ignorais !

- Tes otages ne s'agitent toujours pas ?

- Je crois que je leur fais de plus en plus peur !

- C'est toujours ça de pris ! Ils voulaient une histoire de pirates, ils sont servis !

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça, Aidan ! ? glapit Francis dans l'interphone.

- Parce que je veux rentrer chez moi… Kei, Yattaran, vous êtes parés ?

- Les cœurs d'énergie sont connectés.

- Bien. J'opère le transfert, jeta Toshiro, et je vous ramène tous les trois à bord de notre _Arcadia_…

- … Ensuite, saut spatio-temporel, compléta Albator.

- Pour notre époque ?

- Non, pas tout de suite.

L'_Arcadia_ de la prod' vidé de toute son énergie ne devint plus qu'une coûteuse carcasse dérivante alors que celui d'Albator disparaissait dans un trait de lumière.

- Quoi, et c'est tout, ça se termine ainsi ? s'étrangla Francis. Il s'en va, nous ne saurons jamais qui il était vraiment ? Et le film ! ?

- Je vois mal comment poursuivre sans le premier rôle… Et toi, Francis, me diras-tu jamais pourquoi tu as accepté sur le fil de rejoindre l'équipe ?

Mais seul le silence répondit à la blonde réalisatrice à l'interminable chevelure blonde et aux immenses yeux bleu foncé frangés de longs cils noirs.


	11. Les liens du temps

**Les liens du temps**

Après avoir fini son dîner, Francis s'était promené dans le parc de sa villa.

Le tournage suspendu à durée indéterminée, et plus que compromis même, les images d'un véritable _Arcadia_ faisaient la une des magazines spécialisés, et la star était temporairement sans projets à son agenda.

Francis s'assit sur un banc, face à l'une des fontaines, perdu dans ses pensées mais son esprit ne s'arrêtant sur aucune d'entre elles en particulier.

- Tu l'as toujours su, hein, Francis ? Ton revirement, il ne fut absolument pas le fruit du hasard. Rien n'a été dû au hasard dans toute cette histoire d'ailleurs.

L'acteur tourna lentement la tête vers un grand brun balafré qui se tenait en retrait, tout de noir vêtu.

- Je croyais que tu étais reparti pour ton époque.

- J'avais encore quelques points à éclaircir. Et j'attends une réponse à ma question.

- C'est Fenril. Il a reçu un appel, du futur. J'ai cru qu'il avait sérieusement picolé quand il m'a contacté et qu'il m'a raconté… Sauf qu'il ne boit pas ! Oui, quelqu'un d'un temps à venir lui a dit que quelqu'un de la même époque allait débarquer, et que nous devions le tenir à l'œil. Fenril était déjà sur le film. Je l'ai donc rejoint.

- Et qu'a encore dit ce messager extraordinaire ? insista Albator.

- Que tu étais dangereux. Qu'on devait saisir notre chance de t'éliminer de son futur. Sauf que ni Fenril ni moi ne sommes des assassins. Je ne sais tenir une arme que dans mes films ! Et puis, tu étais quand même un parfait inconnu pour moi. Je ne m'en prends pas à ceux que je ne connais pas !

- Tu ne serais même pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche ! Je n'avais rien à redouter de toi.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ?

- Je rentre chez moi. Ma vie reprend son cours, j'ai droit à une seconde chance et je ne compte pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Francis se leva et s'approcha du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que mes descendants croisent à nouveau ta route ?

Le grand pirate balafré mit un moment avant de répondre.

- Quand, au fil du temps, des générations, Fenril Zong se sera transformé en Feydar Zone, oui nos chemins se croiseront encore. Mais, d'ici là, je te dis adieu, Francis !

Faisant demi-tour dans l'envol de sa cape doublée de rouge, Albator disparut dans la nuit.

- Je programme nos coordonnées de retour ? s'enquit Toshiro.

- Non, j'ai encore une visite à rendre, sourit son ami de toujours.

* * *

Bonnet sur la tête, lunette sur le nez, le japonais était encore très jeune.

A la table du parc, il avait posé devant lui un bloc de notes et un carnet de croquis de dessins.

Comme depuis un bon moment désormais, il attendait son fidèle visiteur, celui qui l'accompagnait depuis longtemps et dont il savait presque tout et qu'il retranscrivait en vue de mettre en scène la plus fabuleuse histoire qu'il ait entendue !

- Bonjour, Albator.

- Bonjour, Leiji, fit le pirate en s'asseyant. Prêt à me faire entrer dans la légende ?

- Et comment !


End file.
